bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Guild Fanon
Welcome to the Guild Fanon portal! Here you'll find a wide variety of topics that the guild fanon entails. Broken down by content, the page will detail various different types of fanon and the pages to look into if you are interested in that RP! Most of the large white text will link to general pages involving the respective material. Any and all criticism to the page's lay out will be accepted in the comment section. Thank you. Introduction The Blades of Greymane are a Gilnean re-establishment order based out of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast in southern Gilneas. Their goals are to restore and represent Gilneas in the Alliance forces, to see Gilneas not only raised from the ashes but stronger than ever. To that end, the guild uses a large amount of "fanon" or "fan canon", which is our own writing in these regions that we've created and written for in order to have better creative control over the overarching storylines that our guild interacts with, rather than attempt to just wait on what Blizzard provides with patch content. As a result, some of our lore is not necessarily "canon", but it does all follow canon in that there is nothing outlandishly impossible, nor do we disregard any lore that comes to play. Justification of our fanon comes into play where Blizzard has stated that the world is -not- to Scale at all, and that World of Warcraft is only a percentage of what it would actually be in real scale. Gilneas, so to speak, would be much larger than represented in game (No kingdom is just three towns and a city!) and as a result the Ashen Coast being present is fully plausible. Since our guild has been around for several years and we've got quite a lot of writing, it can be a bit hard for newer people to get integrated in without help. This Portal is meant to act as a guide to various content types on the wiki. Since not everyone will be interested in all branches or sections, we have sections broken down by interest. If you cannot find something, Ctrl F will help you to locate what you're looking for, or the table of contents side bar. It is suggested that one familiarizes themselves at the very least with the -location- of things in the Ashen Coast, though not necessarily all of the intricacies that go into it. As a result, the interactive map has been labeled with key locations to help people learn at least "where" they are. Ashen Coast This section details specifically information about the Ashen Coast region it's self. For links regarding the nobility body, being that of the Court of the Coast, please see the section about the Guild Branches under the Court of the Coast category. The Ashen Coast is the region in which the Blades of Greymane is based, being that of the forces of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. This region is located in southern Gilneas, just west of where the Blackwald is, past the mountains near Hailwood Marsh up against the coast. It is a fanon region, and IC the outer fringes of the area, just past Taenia's northern reaches, have sunken into the sea. As a result, the only way into Gilneas now is through the Fallow Crest, just across the Coast's gulf. Ashen Coast Map Ashen Coast Regions Other Races Religious Pages Branches of the Guild Category:Wiki Portals